


Fireflies and Stars

by Dalish_rouge_archer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mention of Character Death, Spoilers for Season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalish_rouge_archer/pseuds/Dalish_rouge_archer
Summary: Summary : You are Sam’s twin sister, and currently dating Gabriel, who loves you more than heaven itself. After a long day of hunting with your brothers you just want to unwind by watching fireflies and looking at the stars, the reader wakes up realizing its was a memory, and that she never told Gabriel how much she loved him. This takes place in season 13 after “Exodus”  so SPOILERS if you haven’t seen it...  This is kind of based off the song “What hurts the most.” Fluff with angst at the end(y/n)= your name(y/n/n) your nickname





	Fireflies and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is the first fanfic Ive posted in a very long time. I mostly just write them for myself, but i figured i would give it another go. this one is vary sort but if it goes over well ill post more. Thanks for reading!

It had been a long day of hunting with your brothers, and (Y/N) were just happy that i was over. There was only one way that you could think of to relax, you wanted to go watch the fireflies and look at the stars in the field near the motel. Seeing Sam asleep on the sofa and Dean asleep on one of the beds, you smiled covering them each with a blanket. Sam hugged his blanket closer to himself mumbling “thanks (y/n/n).” Grabbing a large blanket for yourself to sit on you silently slipped out of the motel so as not to wake the boys. Once you reached the field you spreading out the blanket and laying one looking at the small flashes of color that mixed with the stars in the clear sky. “This is almost perfect… i just wish Gabe was here.” you thought with a sigh. Almost as if on cue (y/n) heard the flutter of wings the the voice she missed all day “Hey baby girl.” Gabriel whispered laying next to (y/n) and wrapping his arms around her. “Hey my sweet boy.” (y/n) said kissing the whiskey eyed archangel. “How was the hunt?” he asked as he laced his fingers with (y/n)’s as he held her in his arms. “long .. and a pain in the ass.. I hate shapeshifters…” (y/n) said with a sigh as she snuggled closer into Gabriel's arms. “I love you, you know that right?” He said kissing the top of (y/n)’s “I know, how did I get so lucky.” (y/n) said leaning up to kiss Gabriel. They would sit there for hours until (y/n) fell asleep. Gabriel gently carried (y/n) back to the motel, laying her on the empty bed trying not to wake her, as he pulled away he felt a hand grab his sleeve. “Stay… Please.” (y/n) said quietly. Gabe smiled moving next to (y/n) wrapping his arms around her. “ Anything for you baby girl.” he whispered. 

(y/n) reached over next to her to pull Gabriel closer only to find his favorite green jacket in his place, she hugged it to her chest sobbing as the events of the past few days came flooding back. (y/n) had just gotten her Gabriel back, only to lose him again and now she lost her older brother as well. (y/n) felt a pair of arms wrap around her, it was Cas. “Shhh.. its ok..” he said holding (y/n) tightly letting her cry. “Cas…I never got to say goodbye…. I never got to tell him… I never got to tell him how much I loved him and now he’s gone, he’s really gone this time…and now Dean is gone too” (y/n) sobbed hugging Gabe’s jacket tighter. Cas could feel how much his friend was hurting, because he was hurting just as much after the loss of his older brother and now his best friend. “ (y/n) he knew how much you loved him and we will get Dean back,I promise we will get through this together.” Cas said finally let the tears fall that he had been holding back as he hugged (y/n) tighter. It was going to be a long road but only time would tell what would happen.


End file.
